GalNet/3302/September
01 SEP Galactic News: Imperial Initiative Comes to an End Admiral Denton Patreus has announced that the Imperial appeal for construction materials has reached a successful conclusion. A spokesperson for the Morai Nobles, which helped to coordinate the campaign, confirmed that scores of Imperial pilots supported the initiative to construct three new Majestic-class Interdictors by delivering supplies to van de Hulst Vision in the Morai system. As the campaign concluded, Admiral Patreus issued a statement: "Once again, the galaxy's Imperial pilots have shown themselves to be industrious and resourceful. It is individuals like you who make the Empire what it is." "Construction of the new ships will begin at once." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from de Hulst Vision. Galactic News: Colonia Campaign Concludes The 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 faction has announced that its campaign to establish a new outpost in the Colonia Nebula has received the unqualified support of the galactic community. Hundreds of independent pilots responded to the appeal, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Jaques Station, the organisation's base of operations. In a statement, a spokesperson for the organisation said: "Future generations will look back on this day as the dawn of a new era. An era defined not by conflict, but by unity. An era in which we made the Colonia Nebula our home." Community Goal: LFT 133 in Need The AEF Legion of LFT 133 has issued an appeal to the galactic community for help in compiling an order of gold. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the LFT 133 system to ensure that those delivering gold can do so safely. Pilots who deliver gold to Sullivan Dock, and who help neutralise the agitators operating in the LFT 133 system, will be rewarded. The campaign begins on 1st of September 3302 and will run for one week. If final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Freelance Report: Mysterious Wreck could be an Artefact of the Past The discovery of what appears to be the remains of a non-human spacecraft has sent ripples of fear and curiosity through the galaxy. "Many are speculating that this is evidence of recent Thargoid activity," said Professor Steven Eisler of the Okinura Xenobiology Institute, "but it's more likely that the wreckage dates from our first encounters with the Thargoids." "What I find disturbing are the messages and clues that led to this xeno-archaeological find. Someone is deliberately preying on mankind's fear of the unknown, and they need to be held accountable for their actions." Jaiotu Galactic News: United Research Council Announces New Programme The United Research Council, one of the galaxy's largest independent scientific organisations, has announced an ambitious new research programme. The programme, which is expected to last approximately six weeks, will initially encompass all systems within a 30 light-year radius of the Coritab, Darian, Freng and Lunduwalaya systems. Other systems may be added to the list as the programme progresses. The Alliance, the Empire and the Federation have all agreed to grant the Council exclusive access to these systems for the duration of its research programme. Civilian and military traffic will be free to traverse the region, but pilots pledged to one of the galaxy's major powers will be unable to lay claim to these systems while the project is active. Professor Ray Miller, director of the organisation, elaborated on the nature of the exercise: "The programme is in most respects unremarkable – we will be monitoring radiation levels, recording the positions of celestial bodies, and so on – but it is also highly sensitive. The passage of a single ship will not disturb our experiments, but large-scale activity could prove highly disruptive." "We thank the galactic community in advance for its understanding." 02 SEP Galactic News: United Research Council Programme Postponed Professor Ray Miller, director of the United Research Council, has announced that the organisation's proposed research programme will be temporarily delayed. "Following political lobbying form a number of key powers, we have decided to lift the restriction on activity in the Coritab, Darian, Freng and Lunduwalaya systems." "Unfortunately, this will unavoidably delay the start of our research programme. To avoid further complications, we will announce the new locations for the experiment a number of days before the programme begins. This announcement will be made towards the end of next week." Galactic News: High-Ranking Imperial Implicated in Assassination Plot Sources in the Achenar system have revealed that an individual identified only as 'a senior member of the Imperial hierarchy' has been arrested in connection with the recent assassination attempt on Admiral Denton Patreus. Although the individual's identity is not known, a security officer let slip that the person in question is "no stranger to controversy". The suspect is believed to have been placed under house arrest. Speculation abounds as to the identity of the individual and to the evident instability within the Imperial power base. "A house divided against itself cannot stand," quipped one Imperial patron, who asked not to be identified. "History teaches us that much." Freelance Report: August Exodus Ends with a Bang On the 30th of August 3302, the August Exodus came to end with dozens of independent pilots assembling outside Jaques Station for photos and general tomfoolery. Despite a few explosions, revellers enjoyed a race on the track that will host the first official event of the newly established Colonia Citizens Network on the 4th of September. The August Exodus team issued a statement saying: "With the establishment of this colony, our wildest dreams have come true. We would like to extend our sincere gratitude to all those who took part in this endeavour. This could not have happened without your help." Commander unrealization Freelance Report: We Should Have Listened to Dr Lorax Six months have elapsed since Doctor Elana Lorax warned against the exploitation of the non-human structures commonly called barnacles. In her plea, she noted that aggressive harvesting could jeopardise efforts to produce a viable synthetic alternative to meta-alloys. Despite President Zachary Hudson's claim that the purpose of the Federal deputation in the Merope system is to protect the non-human structures, independent pilots report that the system's barnacles have been entirely depleted. Commander Vindicator Jones shared his observations: "Just went to Merope 5c to check out the barnacles. They've been destroyed. I've tried visiting several, but they're all barren." It is not known why the Federation has acted inversely to its stated objectives, particularly given President Hudson's acknowledgement that the barnacles may possess some form of sentience. Doctor Lorax could not be reached for comment, but it is becoming increasingly clear that we should have heeded her warnings. Commander Corrigendum Freelance Report: Out of Reach, Not Out of Mind Following recent reports of a possible alien wreck in the Pleiades, the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has released further information about the Unknown Probe. Shortly after planetary data was found in the Probe's tight-beam transmission, a message was sent to the Canonn from a pilot by the name of Commander Wace. It read: "The headerless octal number - it is distance compared to Merope!" A list of data followed, obtained by monitoring the Unknown Probe in different systems. The octal number was shown to steadily decrease as Commander Wace neared the permit-locked Col 70 Sector. In an impressive display of field mathematics, Commander Wace pin-pointed the Col 70 Sector FY-N C21-3 system as the Probe's 'zero point'. Unfortunately, the Canonn is prevented from further investigation of the system by the permit lock of the Col 70 Sector. Commander Han Zen Galactic News: Eol Prou Campaign Concludes Last month, the 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 faction launched an ambitious four-week initiative to amass material for a new planetary outpost in the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system. The campaign was a resounding success, attracting pilots from across the galaxy and resulting in the accumulation of thousands of tonnes of osmium for use in the construction. In a statement, the organisation's spokesperson said: "We're real pleased with the response, and we're going to start work on the outpost just as soon as we can." The spokesperson was asked why he thought the galactic community was so eager to establish a permanent presence in Eol Prou RS-T d3-94. "Well the way I see it, people are getting tired of the superpowers and their petty disputes. As a species, we've come a mighty long way – it'd be a real shame if all that progress amounted to was a fight over territory and resources." "People want to make a fresh start, and they're thinking Eol Prou could be just the place to do it." 03 SEP Galactic News: Galactic Leaders Respond to Discovery The leaders of the galaxy's major powers have responded to the discovery of a mysterious shipwreck in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system. Speaking from the Imperial Palace on Capitol, Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval said: "This is a potentially momentous discovery that could signify the dawn of a new era. I speak for all Imperial citizens when I say that the Empire faces this new era with optimism." Meanwhile, Federal President Zachary Hudson released a statement from his office at the White House on Mars: "Like many of you, I have watched this story unfold with mounting astonishment. I want to assure all Federal citizens – and, indeed, all members of the galactic community – that the Federation is ready for whatever lies ahead." Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon struck a more measured tone in his statement: "The discovery is unquestionably a remarkable one, but at this stage it would be irresponsible to speculate on its implications. I will say only that, at this point in time, the need for solidarity has never been greater. It is my sincerest wish that the human race moves forward as one, united in purpose and philosophy." 06 SEP Freelance Report: Much Ado about Nothing? Recent statements from Professor Steven Eisler of the Okinura Xenobiology Institute appear to have frustrated large sections of the scientific community. Darius Maddox, presenter of weekly science broadcast The Face of the Universe, said, "Eisler isn't a field scientist – he's an academic – and to throw around the T-word every time humanity encounters something it doesn't understand is irresponsible." Eisler responded to the criticism: "I'm not leaping to the conclusion that the object in the Pleiades is of Thargoid origin. I only meant that if it is Thargoid, it's likely to be a relic of the past." "It's true that I haven't done much field science recently, but I plan to visit the site soon, and I'll be looking for indications of whether this is a recent find or something that has been sitting on the surface for a while." Jaiotu 07 SEP Freelance Report: Buckyball Presents Heavy Metal Megadeth Following the success of the Total Recall 2 event, the Pilots Federation has asked the Buckyball Racing Club to help it investigate a pressing safety issue. Since the start of the year, the Pilots Federation has noticed a sharp increase in the number of crash landings on high-gravity planets. To assess whether or not ship thrusters require an across-the-board power increase, the organisation has asked the Buckyball Racing Club to organise an event that pushes ships to their maximum tolerance during high-gravity landings. To this end, the Buckyball Racing club invites pilots to gather at Cook Gateway in the Medzistha system. After departing from Cook Gateway, pilots must perform a single hyperspace jump to Omicron Capricorni B, land on planet A4 - anywhere - and return to Cook Gateway. Pilots are warned that Omicron Capricorni B A 4 has a surface gravity of 4g, so extreme caution should be exercised when exiting orbital cruise. The event will run from 00.00 UTC on the 6th of September until 23.59 UTC on the 11th of September. Commander Markzx59 Freelance Report: Weird Science As the scientific community grapples with the discovery of mysterious wreckage in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system, controversial naturalist Ulla Burton believes she has the answer. In her most recent broadcast, Ulla said: "The answer is staring us in the face – it's a form of giant space crab. I'm surprised the Canonn Institute hasn't considered it. The creature was obviously confused by frame shift emissions, and beached itself while looking for food." While answering viewers' questions, Ulla dismissed suggestions that the remains were dangerous or indicative of the existence of intelligent life. "The chances of anything coming from the Pleiades, or beyond, are a million to one. Other than the space trees the Federation is guarding, there's nothing in that remote, forbidding area. The Unknown Probes are nothing more than space fungi. The Canonn should stop misleading people with its pseudo-science." Commander Gan Ogilvy Observer | Interstellar Press 08 SEP Galactic News: United Research Council Programme Begins in One Week The United Research Council has announced that its postponed research programme will begin on the 15th of September 3302. The announcement comes a week after political lobbying prompted the Council to temporarily delay the programme. The Council's experiments, which are understood to involve monitoring radiation levels and recording the positions of celestial bodies, will encompass all systems within a 30 light-year radius of the Clayakarma, Nauo, Gyhldekala, Boga and Kpaniya systems. Due to the sensitive nature of these experiments, pilots pledged to one of the galaxy's major powers will be unable to lay claim to these systems while the project is active. Pilots should also be aware that any preparatory activity conducted in these systems will be negated when the programme begins. The United Research Council will make a final announcement shortly before the programme starts. Community Goal: Federal-Imperial Conflict in Mu Koji Security operatives in Mu Koji have reported that the Empire and Federation have launched rival military operations in the system. Both superpowers have fleets stationed in Mu Koji, and both have launched attacks against these convoys with the aim of securing valuable enemy intelligence. The Xuangu Crimson Major Network has been authorised to coordinate the Imperial operation, while rival organisation the Mu Koji Resistance is directing the Federal campaign. Both factions have asked independent combat pilots for support, promising to reward those who come to their aid. The rival operations are scheduled to run for one week from the 8th of September 3302. Galactic News: LFT 133 Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the AEF Legion of LFT 133 has announced that its appeal for gold has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Sullivan Dock, the organisation's base of operations. The spokesperson also confirmed that the agitators disrupting operations in the region have been neutralised. The AEF Legion of LFT 133 has extended its gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Galactic News: Imperial Ships Deployed to Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 For much of the past week, the galactic community has been captivated by the mysterious shipwreck discovered in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system. The wreck, which was found on one of the system's moons, is believed by many to be the remains of a non-human starship. Given the magnitude of the discovery, it was only a matter of time before one of the superpowers took action. That action has come in the form of an Imperial deputation, which was despatched to the system within the past twelve hours. Eyewitness reports indicate that a Majestic-class Interdictor has taken up position directly over the shipwreck site. The Empire has not commented on the deployment, but Federal President Zachary Hudson was quick to condemn the act. "It is no surprise that the Empire is attempting to control the site, but the fact is that they have no authority in AB-W B2-4, and no right to lay claim to this discovery. If the Empire makes any effort to prevent access to the site, be assured that the Federation will respond appropriately." Freelance Report: The Alien Wreck As independent pilots flock to the mysterious wreckage in the Pleiades, many have been speculating on the meaning of the discovery. Some believe the wreck is of Thargoid origin, but that rumour has little evidence to support it. One pilot who visited the site shared his opinion: "While the alien wreck is worthy of further study, I doubt it's recent. Judging from the lack of heat signature, I think it's been dead for a while – maybe even centuries. It's hard to tell how old something is with a simple visual inspection, especially on a planet with no atmosphere." "I suspect it won't be long before the Federation or the Empire tries to claim the wreckage, so we probably don't have much time to study it." Independent pilots are still flocking to the site, but many questions remain. Possible links to the barnacles, Unknown Artefacts and Unknown Probes have been suggested, but no evidence of a connection has been found. Commander Cosby714 09 SEP Galactic News: We Have a Winner! A pilot by the name of Commander Falchion has won the Melee Masters arena competition. In a tense final bout, Commander Falchion appeared to give up right on the cusp of victory, but it was revealed to have been a ruse designed to bring his opponent into firing range. A reporter from Sports Zeta Weekly commented: "I had no fingernails by the end of that one. The sheer moxie of Commander Falchion, to sucker in his opponent like that! Big risk, big payoff. The crowds loved it! A worthy winner." Commander Falchion was not available for interview and appears to maintaining a cloak of anonymity, although it is known that he or she is from the Chi Orionis system. Galactic News: Otto Granger Demands Credit Otto Granger, the smuggler who involved the galactic community in an elaborate search for the mysterious debris in the Pleiades Nebula, has demanded that he receive credit for the discovery. In an interview with The Federal Times, Granger made his feelings clear: "Look, I admit it – when we found the wreck, we saw it as an opportunity to make some money. But we never planned to keep the discovery from the public." "The point is that we found it – me and my friends. But now the discovery has been credited to someone else! It's outrageous!" Commentators have been quick to point out that Granger's efforts to profit from the discovery, and his reluctance to share it with the galactic community in a spirit of altruism, are sufficient grounds to deny him credit. 15 SEP Community Goal: The Colonia Connection Latugara PLC, an independent organisation based in the Latugara system, has announced plans to construct a series of outposts between the core of human-inhabited space and the rapidly expanding Colonia Nebula community. In a statement, the organisation's spokesperson said: "Given the relatively remote nature of the Colonia community, there's a clear need for a series of resupply outposts to support ships travelling to and from the colony. These new bases will bridge the gap between the burgeoning Colonia community and the core systems." In support of this ambitious initiative, Latugara PLC has placed an open order for titanium, computer components and power generators, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to its base of operations at Love Orbital in the Latugara system. The campaign has been provisionally scheduled to run for four weeks from the 15th of September 3302, but the Latugara PLC has said it will run the campaign until its targets are met. Community Goal: The Fight for Thoreau Orbital Federal intelligence operatives have uncovered an Imperial plot to destabilise the Thoreau Orbital outpost in Obotrima. The starport is a major manufacturing centre for autonomous defence drones, more commonly known as skimmers. According to a leaked report, the Imperial organisation Chimechilo Empire League plans to disrupt skimmer production at Thoreau Orbital by flooding it with explosives. The Chimechilo Empire League has asked Imperial pilots to support the operation by delivering explosives to Thoreau Orbital. To counter this threat, the Obotrima Organisation has asked Federation-aligned pilots to deliver skimmer components and robotics to the outpost in order to manufacture new skimmers. Both operations are scheduled to run for one week from the 15th of September 3302. Galactic News: Imperial Operation Succeeds The Xuangu Crimson Major Network has announced that the Imperial operation to recover valuable intelligence from Federal convoys in the Mu Koji system has been a success. Scores of independent pilots supported the operation, bolstering the Imperial forces and thwarting Federal efforts to steal Imperial intelligence. But although the Empire achieved its primary goal, victory came at a cost. Independent correspondents, reporting from Mu Koji, have confirmed that the Empire lost considerably more ships than the Federation. In the wake of the victory, a spokesperson for Xuangu Crimson Major Network thanked those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Aksyonov Hub in Mu Koji. 19 SEP Galactic News: Kahina Loren Implicated in Patreus Assassination Attempt Sources close to the Imperial Senate have released a statement indicating that Lady Kahina Tijani Loren, erstwhile senator of the Prism system, has been charged in connection with the attempted assassination of Admiral Denton Patreus. Prior to this development, Lady Kahina had not been heard from since mid 3301. Details of her recent activities are shrouded in mystery, although under the alias Commander Salomé she has been linked to various revolutionary organisations, including the Children of Raxxla, the Phoenix Group, the Dark Wheel and now Emperor's Dawn. After Lady Kahina went missing in the Cemiess system last month, the Children of Raxxla attempted to destabilise the system's economy to force system authorities to reveal her whereabouts. "Her intentions are clear," said a reporter for The Imperial Citizen. "She hates Patreus for his takeover of the Prism system – which I might point out was entirely legal – and harbours ridiculous delusions of becoming Emperor. She's been sowing seeds of discontent everywhere she goes. As we reported last month, she is dangerously unstable and an irresponsible warmonger. Now that she's been caught, she should be dealt with harshly. The same applies to the factions loyal to her." Princess Aisling Duval also addressed the arrest, saying: "I was always suspicious about her. Now her true colours have been revealed. I hope she receives a just punishment for her atrocious crimes. I wouldn't be surprised to discover she was behind the instability of the past year. My thanks go to our loyal Imperial security services for their diligence." Lady Kahina has reportedly been moved to the Achenar system to await trial. 20 SEP Galactic News: Halsey Shares Her Vision Since leaving the Clearwater psychiatric centre in July, former Federal president Jasmina Halsey has maintained a relatively low profile. But now the former leader has broken her silence to share news of "a compelling vision" with the galactic community. In a public address at Gotham Park in the Alioth system, Halsey described the nature of her vision: "I saw a place of extraordinary beauty. A paradise. It was truly wonderful." "This was no dream – it was a glimpse of something very real." "We must find this place. It could be our future." Halsey's peculiar statement will no doubt disappoint those who believed she had made a full psychological recovery. 22 SEP Community Goal: Federation Appeals for Exploration Data The Federation has issued a public appeal for exploration data as part of its ongoing operation in the Pleiades Nebula. The appeal is being coordinated by the Pleiades Resource Enterprise, which released the following statement to the media: "Given the recent discovery of possible non-human wreckage in the Pleiades, it is essential that we have comprehensive and up-to-date information on the entire region. We are therefore asking pilots to sweep the Pleiades and deliver any resultant exploration data to Pre Logistics Support Gamma in the Pleiades Sector IH-V C2-5 system. Commanders who contribute to this initiative will be generously rewarded." The announcement comes in the midst of animated debate over recent Federal and Imperial action in the Pleiades. The campaign begins on the 22nd of September 3302 and will run for one week. If final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: New Imperial Base in Pleiades Sector Ab-W B2-4 The Merope Expeditionary Fleet has been tasked with constructing a new forward operating base in the Pleiades Sector Ab-W B2-4 system on behalf of the Empire. The new outpost will support the Empire's ongoing operations in the Pleiades Nebula. A spokesperson for the Merope Expeditionary Fleet released a statement: "I realise some might perceive this as an attempt to assert Imperial dominion over the Pleiades Nebula, but establishing a strong military presence in the Pleiades is the only way we can oppose Federal attempts to establish a monopoly on meta-alloys." In support of this initiative, the Merope Expeditionary Fleet has placed an open order for Power Generators, Tantalum and Auto Fabricators, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to its base of operations at Obsidian Orbital in the Maia system. The campaign begins on the 22nd of September 3302 and will run for one week. If final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Services Suspended at Thoreau Orbital Personnel at Thoreau Orbital in the Obotrima system have been forced to suspend various services – a direct result of an Imperial campaign to destabilise the starport by flooding it with explosives. As a major manufacturing centre for autonomous defence drones, more commonly known as skimmers, the station was considered a priority target by the Empire. A member of startport personnel, who chose to remain anonymous, said: "The Federal Navy knew this attack was coming, but they did nothing. The independent pilots who delivered skimmer components did a great job, but without military support, how could they hope to foil the Empire's plan? Now Thoreau Orbital is in dire shape. Who knows how long it'll be before things are back to normal." 23 SEP Galactic News: Chairman of MetaDrive Inc. Passes Away Sad news from the Chi Orionis system this morning with reports that Femi Dakarai, chairman of the hyperdrive-research company MetaDrive Inc., has passed away following a short illness. Dakarai was taken ill last week after working tirelessly to secure financial backing for the company. Board members reported that he was working long hours and had been showing signs of stress for several months. An assessment of MetaDrive Inc. by an independent auditing firm appears to have been the final straw. "We should have acted sooner, but we were working extremely hard," said Rosaline Merden, company secretary. "With the company set to deliver on some very exciting technology in the coming year, it's particularly tragic. We will carry on in his memory." Board members were quick to pay their respects, and according to unofficial sources have made a generous payment to the Dakarai family on behalf of MetaDrive Inc. In related news, Raan Corsen, a junior employee of MetaDrive Inc., was recently suspended from the company after auditors detected account irregularities. Security forces in the Chi Orionis system, recently brought under the control of the Earth Defense Fleet, have asked the public to report any sightings of Corsen. MetaDrive Inc. has become something of a poster child for the depression currently affecting stock markets. Economic forecasts remain gloomy, with little prospect of improvement on the horizon. 29 SEP Galactic News: Imperial Appeal Comes to an End A spokesperson for the Merope Expeditionary Fleet has announced that its appeal for construction materials was enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Scores of independent pilots responded to the organisation's request, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Obsidian Orbital, the organisation's base of operations. The materials will be used to construct a new Imperial operating base in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system. The spokesperson released a statement. "I know there are some who decry the Empire for its part in this conflict. They believe that if we simply walked away, the conflict would end. But sometimes the only way to achieve peace is by opposing the tyrannical." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Obsidian Orbital in the Maia system. Galactic News: Enthusiastic Response to Federal Appeal A spokesperson for the Pleiades Resource Enterprise has announced that its appeal for exploration data was enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots contributed to the campaign by sweeping the Pleiades Nebula and delivering the resultant astronomical data to Pre Logistics Support Gamma in the Pleiades Sector IH-V C2-5 system. The organisation's spokesperson released the following statement: "The Federation extends its gratitude to those who supported this operation. If there are other crash sites like the one discovered in AB-W B2-4, it is imperative that we know. That's why this data is so important." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Pre Logistics Support Gamma in the Pleiades Sector IH-V C2-5 system. Community Goal: Aid for the Mu Koji Refugees Earlier this month, the Mu Koji system was engulfed in the ongoing conflict between the Empire and the Federation, as the superpowers staged rival operations to secure enemy intelligence. Although the battle only lasted a few days, the collateral damage was severe, resulting in the displacement of thousands of civilians. System authorities have responded by establishing a refugee centre at the Bujold Enterprise starport, but have found themselves unable to provide the many refugees with medicine and shelter. The Kalana Independents have therefore offered to fund a coordinated relief effort. The organisation has placed an open order for basic medicines and evacuation shelters, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Bujold Enterprise in the Kalana system. The campaign begins on the 29th of September 3302 and will run for one week. If final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 30 SEP Galactic News: Imperial Prima Donnas Flash their Claws Princess Aisling Duval has clashed with former Imperial senator Lady Kahina Loren in an impromptu debate organised by The Imperial Citizen. Unbeknownst to either Princess Duval or Lady Kahina, parts of the altercation were broadcast live. Princess Duval was heard to say: "You really thought you could swan in here from your provincial little system and get away with murder? You even had designs on being Emperor. Have you any idea how ridiculous you look?" "I'm not the one wearing a stupid wig," Loren retorted. "You're finished," said Princess Duval. "Everyone knows you're guilty. You'll be stripped of your rank and title, and no fancy speech can save you!" "At least I don't need someone to write my speeches for me," Loren replied. "Anyone with half a brain can see this is a set up. Ask yourself this – who has the most to gain from this ridiculous charade?" "Nice try. You'll pay for what you've done – Patreus will see to that. I know you hate him!" "Oh, I despise the man," said Loren, "but if I wanted him dead, he'd be dead." Lady Kahina Loren's trial will take place in two weeks' time. Galactic News: The Martian Relic The discovery of mysterious wreckage in the Pleiades Nebula has rekindled interest in the so-called Martian Relic, an object discovered beneath the surface of Mars over one thousand years ago. Very little is known about the Relic except that it was discovered in 2280 and is relatively small, measuring no more than a few centimetres square. Indeed, there is so little concrete information in the public sphere that some have questioned the Relic's very existence. But leaked Federal records confirm that the object, which was sequestered by the Federal government shortly after its discovery, is very real. The discovery of the Unknown Artefacts, Unknown Probes and the mysterious wreckage in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system has prompted many to wonder anew at the Relic's origin. Naturally, some have speculated that it could be a Thargoid artefact, but with access to the Relic restricted, this theory can be neither proved nor disproved. Only one thing is for sure – until the Federal government decides to release information into the public domain, we have little option but to speculate. Category:GalNet